Blackmail
!! はサイヤマン!? |Rōmaji title =Tōnan Jiken Hassei!! Han'nin wa Saiyaman!? |Literal title =A Robbery Case!! The Culprit is Saiyaman?! |Number = 204 |Saga = Great Saiyaman Saga |Airdate = October 27, 1993 |English Airdate = September 20, 2001 |Manga = Revealed!!! |Previous = Rescue Videl |Next = I'll Fight Too! }} !! はサイヤマン!?|Tōnan Jiken Hassei!! Han'nin wa Saiyaman!?|lit. "A Robbery Case!! The Culprit is Saiyaman?!"}} is the fifth episode of the Great Saiyaman Saga and the two hundred fourth overall episode of the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on October 27, 1993. Its original American airdate was September 20, 2001. Summary The episode starts off with Gohan and Goten going to see a little pterodactyl named Chobi. Gohan and Goten have known its parents for years. When they get there, Chobi is not in his nest. Gohan tells Goten not to worry about it and that the little pterodactyl will eventually show up. They go home to eat dinner. They are watching television and they see a commercial for the Musuka Circus. There, they see Chobi doing tricks and a trainer yelling at it. Gohan gets mad and decides to go rescue Chobi. He goes to the circus and talks to the manager, Mr. Musuka. Musuka will not let Gohan take him, so Gohan goes out back, changes into his Great Saiyaman suit and takes Chobi. He is running down the streets and Videl sees him. She and Gohan fight because Videl thinks that Gohan is trying to steal Chobi, not save him. Gohan explains to Videl that if Chobi is not returned, his parents will wreak havoc on Satan City. All of a sudden, Chobi's parents are there. They attack Videl, but Gohan saves her and she then understands what Gohan was trying to do. Gohan tells Chobi's father Toh Toh, "Toh Toh, please stop! I'm your friend! It's Go...!" surprising Gohan and leaving Videl surprised by hearing this. The police arrest the manager, and Chobi gets returned to his parents as Goten congratulates him for saving Chobi. The next day Videl notices a scratch on Gohan’s face and says that is where the Great Saiyaman got scratched. She finally figures out that Gohan is the Great Saiyaman. She tells Gohan about the upcoming World Martial Arts Tournament and says if he does not fight in it she will tell everyone his secret. She also asks for flying lessons, and figures out that he is Goku’s son. Gohan sighs and says “Oh, blackmailed again. How do I do it?” Major Events *Gohan rescues Chobi the pterodactyl from a circus and returns him to his parents. *Videl finds out that Gohan is the Great Saiyaman and blackmails him into entering the upcoming World Martial Arts Tournament. Battles *Gohan (Great Saiyaman) vs. Circus Worker *Gohan (Great Saiyaman) vs. Videl *Gohan (Great Saiyaman) vs. Toh Toh Appearances Characters *Gohan *Videl *Mr. Satan *Chi-Chi *Goten *Chobi *Toh Toh *Mr. Musuka Locations *Satan City **Orange Star High School **Musuka Circus **Satan House *Mount Paozu **Goku's House Objects *Nimbus *Gun Differences from the manga *With the exception of the final scene where Videl reveals the identity of the Great Saiyaman, the entire events of this episode were exclusive to the anime. **However this final scene is still different from the anime. In the anime, Videl reveals and then blackmails Gohan while they in school and Gohan is out of costume. In the anime, this happened while they were out of school, after they had apprehended the Duo of Robbers and Gohan was still in his costume, catching him out by tricking him. Trivia *In this episode, the music in the latter half of the eyecatch is changed. It goes back to the way it once was after this, but eventually switches to the "changed" one permanently. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 204 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 204 (BDZ) pt-br:O ladrão é o Grande Saiyaman? Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Great Saiyaman Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z